The truth of Charlie Weasley
by Avada Lestrange
Summary: I do not claim any of these characters, they are JK Rowling's except for maybe a few originals! Please comment with if I should continue!


Ever since we were little I always got along well with the twins, I was the only one close enough to really get them. Bill was to old and constantly studying or with girls and Percy- well Percy is Percy. It was always my job to deal with them; whether it was teaching them to tie their shoes or getting yelled at by mum for the wrongdoings they commited. It was worth it though, as annoying as they could be I love them to death. My name is Charlie Weasley son of Molly Weasley and Arther Weasley. Brother to Bill Percy George Fred Ron and Ginny Weasley and there's so much you can't even begin to understand about ourlittle family. And yes of course I know our family isn't literally small, but the way I see it is were all so close that To us it's small and absoloutly perfect.

"I definatly have an interesting life. You just don't know all the things I've done" I said defending myself but adding a wink to show I was being playful with them rather than being a big old prat like Percy and lecturing them. "prove it Charlie!" Fred said loudly at me, he usually was the one to try to provoke someone, he was the one who usually started things. Fred could be very hot headed and it was often hard to talk to him about serious things, but on the off chance when you did get to he could be quite sweet and understanding. Even though Fred and George looked exactly alike-with small differences that is, the two were very different in actions though they liked the same things. Though Fred was hot headed and spoke before thinking George was often very calm about arguments or fights and thought through what he would say-even if it was just for a moment. George also was the one you could talk to about serious things and have a rational conversation with-including the occasional joke of course. Looking between the two identical faces of my brothers waiting anxiously for me to tell about my school years, I couldn't help but smile at the two, in all honesty I had always had a weakness for them-though of course I'd never tell them that. They weren't the kind of people who you could tell them you love them, if I did that I'd probably have something explode in my face and have the twins laugh their arses off at my mushy words, but really I wouldn't want them any other way. The thing you need to understand about the twins is they'd never say "I love you" to anyone but a girl. Never. Ever. But just looking at them, it's as if they have a power to make unspoken words apparent to anyone who knew them well enough, they'd never said they cared, never said they loved any of us, but we all just know. If you could see the way they looked at eahother, there was a strong bond there, they were different and yet the same, you could see it in their eyes, not only were they brothers but best friends.

I knew how they got when too anxious so I knew better to start now then face the consiquences later, so I began my story with a few simple words "on my first train ride to hogwarts..."The gleaming red steam engine lurched to a heavy start as a slow steady stream of thick white smoke poured out the front, older students pushed through younger to find friends, the younger walked slowly and nervously around every so often being shoved around. A boy already well built with curly red hair and freckles along his nose and cheeks made his way through the train, but he wasn't like all the other first years; he walked with confidence in his step verses the average nervous slow walks. Sliding open an empty compartment door he sat easily on the red cushion seat and put his trunk on the rack. No sooner had he sat down he heard bickering just outside his compartment door. Slipping back outside he saw a girl with bright bubble-gum pink hair running down the corridor, she looked back and in her haste she tripped, but whether to her good luck or bad she was quickly caught by the boy with the curly red hair."Alright there?" the boy asked, a slight smirk curving on his lips as the girl quickly stood up and gave him her toughest stare."I'm fine." she said folding her arms, tipping up her chin, and producing a scowl on her mousy face in her best attempt to look like she could handle herself. The boy of course wasn't in the slightest fooled"Charlie Weasley" he said simply with a small nod and a flick of his hair to get it out of his eyes. The small girl with the bubble-gum hair couldn't help but smile "Tonks. I don't like first names so just call me Tonks. Nice to meet you, Weasley" she said with a slight smirk as she walked right passed him and flopped down on one of the seats, laying across it with a careless grin on her face. Charlie chuckled and followed her in, sliding the compartment door aged with a maturity

Charlie's face curled into a smirk "And that was the beginning of many adventures to come" he said leaning back and putting his hands behind his head to better see the twins faces which were both twisted in interest. "Well are you going to go on?" Fred asked leaning forward before quickly clearing his throat and leaning back "I mean..you can continue if you want" he said to cover up his interest, causing George to give a snort of laughter resulting in getting an elbow in the stomach from Fred. "Oh sod off George!""Okay okay you two." Charlie said in his casual way, a chuckle coming soon after. The twins never failed to amuse him-well they never failed to amuse anyone for that matter, unless you count their mum who almost never was amused in the slightest


End file.
